La Profecía de la Luz y la Esperanza
by loveangel7
Summary: Cuando la oscuridad se apodera de todo, ¿Podrán la Esperanza y la Luz derrotarla? ¿Podrá el amor entre los dos derrotar a la tristeza y a la desesperanza?


Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**La profecía**

Todo era oscuro…

Tk y yo nos habíamos encontrado en mi casa para ver unas fotos del anterior fin de semana. Pasaron minutos de alegría y risas pero en un segundo mis ojos no pudieron ver más que oscuridad y una voz tan tenebrosa como conocida se hiso presenté.

- Digielegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza- Conocía muy bien esa voz, era Miotismon - Esperé con ansias este momento, el momento donde por fin cobraría venganza, se quedaran en esta cárcel de oscuridad por siempre. Como podrán ver aquí no existe la Luz ni mucho menos la Esperanza, desearan la muerte pero vivirán por la eternidad en aflicción - término de hablar y soltó la risa más escalofriante que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

El silencio se hiso profundo y la oscuridad rodeaba mis alrededores. Maldito Miotismon como se atreve a hacernos esto, a medida que pasaba el tiempo caía en una profunda depresión.

Todo era oscuro… me era tan familiar, me hacia recuerdo al Mar oscuro… todo era tan triste sin la luz.

Estuve mucho tiempo vagando en mis pensamientos, pude recordar algunos momentos del pasado donde pase algo similar, recuerdo muy bien aquellas voces que me perseguían y me llamaban al mar oscuro, cuando yo apenas era una niña, mi hermano mayor siempre estuvo ahí para hacerme reaccionar y nunca permitió que aquellas voces me arrastraran. Pasaron los años y esa voz logró llevarme a ese terrible mar, todo era tan triste… pero Tk vino a rescatarme y me prometió que me llevaría a casa en ese momento no sentí más tristeza sentí una gran paz y agradecimiento eterno por mi guardián, después de unos meses viví algo parecido, pero ya no me acuerdo de la tristeza si no de las manos tibias de Yoley sujetándome con gran fuerza, recuerdo que ella me pidió que nunca olvidara que yo era la luz. Nunca olvidare el valor y el amor de Tay, Tk y Yoley que no permitieron que me quede en el mar oscuro.

Abrí los ojos, y mire mis manos claramente, me di cuenta que estaba brillando, yo representaba a la Luz, se que si lo intento podre acabar con esta oscuridad, pero no podre hacerlo sola, otra vez estaba pensando negativamente tenia que confiar en mi, necesitaba Esperanza, si no nunca saldría de este horrible lugar.

- "No hay Luz sin Esperanza"- dije susurrando.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, pude ver a Tk en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas como si fuera un niño pequeño, con mucho miedo. Todo rastro de Esperanza se había desvanecido con la oscuridad.

Esa imagen era insoportable, no soporté verlo así, más que pena o tristeza sentía una profunda rabia, él siempre me protegió y nunca mostro debilidad alguna. Tk siempre había sido el digno digielegido de la Esperanza.

¿Qué le pasaba?, el no era Tk ¡Tk no era así!

No pude soportar más, no se si me podía ver o escuchar pero grité con todas mis fuerzas- ¡Tk! ¡Que le paso a mi Tk, el que siempre estuvo a mi lado, y siempre me protegió!

En aquel momento, el alzó la mirada, su mirada era llena de temor, sus ojos se encontraban sin brillo y grandes ojeras los rodeaban.

- Kari, no se si pueda protegerte esta vez, lo lamento, pero creo que esta vez no hay salida.

Esa no era la frase de un elegido de la Esperanza- Que pasó con "La Esperanza nunca se pierde"- grité nuevamente en desesperación.

Ya no sabia que hacer, Tk había perdido la esperanza por completo, había perdido la esencia de su ser.

- Tk te lo suplico, no pierdas la Esperanza, no lo hagas, por favor- dije mientras la garganta se me secaba y sentía que no podía pronunciar una sola palabra más. Había creído hace un tiempo atrás que podíamos salir de esto pero ahora al ver en ese estado a Tk, simplemente me deje derrotar por la amenazadora tristeza que se empeñaba en dominarme, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer en mi rostro, pero trate una vez más hablar- Tk, podemos derrotar a Miotismon, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, necesito de ti, porque, porque…- no pude completar la frase, no podía escuchar nada a mi alrededor, para mi todo había acabado.

Me deje llevar por una gran tristeza, y me di cuenta que mi angustia no se debía a la gran oscuridad que nos apresaba, sino al desesperanza de TK.

Sentí unos brazos cubrirme, yo conocía muy bien a aquella persona, podía reconocer aquel olor tan familiar y recordarlo a perfección gracias a todos las veces que nos quedamos abrazados mirando atardeceres des que éramos muy pequeños, mi ser se iluminó al saber que el estaba de pie y a mi lado.

- Por que no hay Luz sin la Esperanza- susurro suavemente en mi oído, completando la frase que yo no pude terminar.

Levante la mirada, y esa persona era el Tk que yo tanto quería, era aquella persona que había sido mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, el que siempre estuvo a mi lado protegiéndome de todos y de todo. Con el a mi lado yo ya no tenia nada de que temer.

Tk posó su mirada en mi - Kari, no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para que puedas brillar, después de todo tu eres la que me da las fuerzas para que mi esperanza no desaparesca y por eso te amo.

MI respiración se cortó por unos breves segundos, no tenía palabras para describir como me sentía. Los dos éramos grandes amigos desde la infancia y es cierto que había una gran atracción mutua, pero nunca habíamos sido algo más, por miedo a que esta relación de amistad tan bonita que teníamos se termine.

Al ver que no reaccionaba continuo hablando- Si escucha, siempre sentí una gran atracción hacia ti, pero pensé que era lo que los grandes amigos sentían, pero cuando crecí me di cuenta que no era por eso, pero tuve miedo de arruinar la relación que teníamos, y no te dije nada. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que nuestros emblemas no son compatibles por casualidad, esto también tiene un vinculo muy fuerte con lo que somos, sabes nosotros siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos y es algo de lo que no podemos escapar.

Yo siempre me había sentido muy sola, era un alivio saber que Tk la persona más importante para mi estaba destinada a estar conmigo, y aún más importante saber que Tk me amaba.

El esperó a ver mi reacción y lo que pudo ver eran lagrimas recorrer mi rostro, el me abrazó muy fuerte y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

- Tranquila yo siempre te protegeré y permaneceré a tu lado- dijo entendiendo a perfección lo que yo sentía.

- Sabes después de todo, nunca me sentí realmente sola por que tú siempre estuviste a mi lado cuidándome y cumpliendo la promesa que alguna vez le hiciste a mí hermano, es por eso que te amo tanto.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir pero era la verdad más pura y sincera que salía de mi corazón, fue entonces cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y poco a poco nuestros rostros se acercaron hasta que casi podía sentir su respiración alborotada en mi mejilla. Cada vez más cerca, ya con los ojos cerrados, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso que sellaba todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, aquello que habíamos guardado por tantos años. Nuestros labios se movían armoniosamente y todo parecía estar bien.

Cuando nos separamos pudimos ver la gran luz que nos rodeaba, tanto que lastimaba nuestros ojos.

De pronto aparecieron Gatomon y Patamon, nuestros queridos compañeros digimons, nos sonrieron y brillaron con la luz de la digievolución.

Cuando la luz de la digievolución desapareció pudimos ver a dos seres:

Uno era parecido a un dragón rosado que tenia la cola bastante larga. Y el otro parecía un arcángel, ambos se veían intimidantes y hermosos.

- Nosotros somos los digimons de la Luz y la Esperanza, somos seraphimon y magnadramon esta es nuestra ultra digievolución- dijeron ambos digimons al mismo tiempo.

Tk y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, mientras, Tk abrazándome por la espalda se negaba a separarse ni un milímetro de mí.

Ambos seres volaban armoniosamente como si se tratara de una danza, después de un momento volvieron a hablar- "Cuando los Digielegidos de la Luz y de la Esperanza se den cuenta de su destino y en un acto de amor traspasen los mundos, ocurrirá un milagro" este es un de las profecías sagradas del digimundo, la cual permaneció en secreto para ustedes. Ahora les mostraremos el poder de la Luz y de la Esperanza juntos- dijeron ambos digimons.

Tk y yo no sonrojamos mucho al conocer aquella profecía que había sido ocultada, mientras nuestros digimons bailaban armoniosamente y llenaban de luz todo nuestro alrededor.

Podía sentir como Tk estaba detrás mío rodeándome con sus brazos en forma de protección, sabia que si el estaba a mi lado no había nada en este mundo ni en cualquier otro que nos pudiera hacer daño.

-Te amo – le dije suavemente una vez más.

- Te amo - susurro suavemente en mi oído, mi querido Tk


End file.
